


尼斯与故事

by Lian_ju



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_ju/pseuds/Lian_ju
Summary: 俄国人需要一位向导，而德国人需要一位善人。





	尼斯与故事

 

 

 

伊万再次踏进那家餐馆时，发现那个人依旧端坐在邻近门口的那张小圆桌旁发呆，好看的红眼睛眨也不眨直直注视桌面。随着身后传来另一组客人的脚步声，银发青年回过神似将脑袋抬起对准大门口，他说：「欢迎光临！」脸上绽放灿烂的笑容，小小的酒窝显露出来。

弗朗西斯走过来，在伊万坐定的位置附近拉来一张椅子，漫不经心地递给俄国人昂贵的葡萄酒后迳自在他身旁坐下，伊万问他：「那位先生原来是你的员工吗？」弗朗西斯回答是，抿了一口酒，色香味俱全的地中海风味焗烤面同时间也送上桌面，伊万安静地拿起刀叉。

「他怎么整天傻坐在那里。」

「小基尔可是我们店里的镇店宝呢。」法国人用微醉的声音说。「你没看见，有些小贵妇就爱他坐在那里傻傻地欢迎他们，哥哥我只是坐享其成。」

餐馆不大不小，正好可容纳十桌客人的空间，只有基尔伯特一个人孤零零地坐在店门口附近，背脊笔直得像是职业军人。看在不知情人眼里像是正在进行严肃的听讲活动，然而经过伊万昨天一下午的观察，对方似乎只有用沙哑的声音大声喊出「欢迎光临」以及偶尔去柜台后洗手间的琐碎行为，配上那种严肃的姿态实在令人发笑。

「他没有欢迎过我。」伊万的叉子刺进沉默的黑橄榄，再缓慢地刺向肥嫩的鸡胸肉。大概是又来客人了，店门口传来熟悉的迎客声，弗朗西斯优雅地喝完红葡萄酒杯里的最后一滴液体，享受喉道滑腻的余韵之后说：「或许是因为你的脚步声太轻了吧？」

「又或许他故意只欢迎女性顾客。」俄国人迅速又冷静地回应。「我昨天结帐完一直盯着他，他却把我当空气。」

刚好一个服务员经过桌子附近，弗朗西斯叹口气，用眼神示意服务员来到自己这一桌，他稍微倾身在对方耳边吩咐把基尔伯特叫过来，不到几秒的时间服务员便走到店门口弯身对基尔伯特说了什么，银发青年开心地转过头，站起身朝他们这里走过来，弗朗西斯对伊万说：「我让他来跟你聊聊？」便从位子上快速走到基尔伯特身边，一手搭着他手臂一手挡开其他在餐馆内走动的忙碌人潮，最后弗朗西斯把自己的位子让给了基尔伯特，基尔伯特坐下后没有理会伊万，睁着眼看向法国人大声喊：「弗朗！刚才本大爷被厉害的人给了小费耶！有好多钱！」

「好好，小费归你。」弗朗西斯双手搭在他肩膀上，将他身体转正面对桌子对面的伊万。「有个客人想认识你，小基尔。他是我以前在俄国认识的朋友伊万，伊万，这是我们店里最特别的基尔伯特，互相认识一下。」

这时候伊万只是愣愣地盯着眼前突然拉近距离的基尔伯特瞧，双掌不知何时已经安静交叠在大腿上。他始终注视基尔伯特的双眼，基尔伯特在听完介绍后转过来看他，眼神怪异地落在离伊万一段距离的墙壁上，但脸上露出似乎更高兴的表情，基尔伯特对着墙壁说：「你好啊！本大爷是弗朗他的员工啦。你叫伊万吗？真好记......」

伊万小声地说：「谢谢。」

「伊万刚来到尼斯，要为他的下一本书取材。」弗朗西斯拍拍俄国朋友的背。「对这里人生地不熟的，我怕他在路上迷路或出什么意外。小基尔啊，你不是常喊着要放假到外面试试把妹吗？伊万刚好需要一个向导，哥哥我放你一天假吧。」

餐馆内似乎变得很安静，眼前两个人还在张合嘴巴说话，伊万全部的精力都落在关注基尔伯特的一举一动上，直到对方再次转过来，对着他露出小酒窝笑说：那我们要先去哪里啊？伊万耳边的声音才一涌而上，他看了一眼用口型说着不用谢的法国人，低头用叉子卷起最后一卷意大利面。面的味道太甜了，他突兀地想。

 

 

法国尼斯的旧城区建筑别具特色，融合普罗旺斯与巴洛克风格的房子在街道两侧笔直矗立，伊万不认得路，他的任务是挡在基尔伯特与人群之间避免对方碰撞受伤，基尔伯特则负责在每个街口指出下一个方向，沿途介绍街道上的特殊景观，偶尔停下对熟识的店家老板打声招呼。

「弗朗要本大爷先去询问一下店里订购的蔬菜，那本大爷顺便带你去莎莱雅市集看看吧！」基尔伯特说。「今天天气适合散步，而且非假日人也会少一些，这一天假赚到了。」

伊万轻轻拉扯基尔伯特左边的衣角，对方立刻反应过来朝他拉动的方向修正脚步，躲过直面撞上墙壁的命运。「那个地方远吗？我们可以坐轻轨，如果你需要的话。」伊万说，随后小声补充：「我是说你可能走着会累。」他瞥见一旁的法国轻轨轨道，绵长地横穿过尼斯旧城区道路。

「不远，本大爷最喜欢散步了！」基尔伯特开心地说。「以前一个人出门一定会撞到人或者柱子好几次，这次本大爷有你陪就不会受伤啦，散步最舒服了。」

过了转角，不远处搭建众多遮阳棚的热闹市集映入眼底，这时伊万突然改为牵住基尔伯特的手，对仍然处于兴奋状态的他解释：「人变多了。」德国人（刚才闲聊中得知的）一下子闭上嘴，瞪大无神的红眼睛到处乱飘视线，像是极力想确认目前所在地，伊万安静注视基尔伯特认真研究的侧脸，不出所料下一秒那张脸便转头面对伊万身边的女性游客大叫：「到莎莱雅了！有香草和雪莲子面糊的味道。」

「嗯。」伊万在周遭人怪异的眼光中有点喜悦地微笑，他掐了掐掌中柔软的触感。

最后他们来到一摊专门贩卖番茄的拥挤摊位，基尔伯特跟西班牙口音的男人询问事情时两人的手依然相连。太阳很大，伊万拉着基尔伯特在凉棚底下四处观望，一旁棕发头绑吉普赛风头巾的法国女性向伊万介绍自家有机种植的咖啡豆，并且端给他一杯现煮的提供试喝。等到基尔伯特与西班牙人谈妥价钱与数量后已经过了十几分钟，德国人带着不好意思的笑容转头对伊万说：「抱歉啊，难得看到朋友不小心聊开了。」而伊万沉默摇头，凉棚下跃动的光影交织在他紫色纯粹的眼底，他捏起衣角替基尔伯特擦掉鼻尖上的汗水。

「那就是小基尔的圣马丁啊？」西班牙人趴在木架上注视两人远去的背影羡慕地说。①

 

 

最后人还是太多了，虽然不是挤到动弹不得的地步，对特殊情况的基尔伯特以及必须护着他的伊万来说仍然是相当困难的一段路程。原先决定好要从旧城区走到蔚蓝海岸的预定路程改为搭乘轻轨到珍梅德森站，再沿着同名的珍梅德森大道一路走到海边豪华别墅区，避开旧城区逐渐热络的人潮。基尔伯特拉着伊万在自动售票机买了两张票卡，脸上还看得出气恼的不甘心，后来伊万买来一支甜筒给他消气，基尔伯特兴奋又开心地吃掉一球冰激淋，将最后一球依依不舍地递给始终在旁边注视他的伊万。

「给你吧！本大爷超大方。」基尔伯特说，说话被冻得有点大舌头。俄国人接过后问他：「还想吃吗？里面剩下两球呢。」瞬间对方渴望地扭曲起脸庞，眼睛直愣愣地盯着伊万的胸口瞧，伊万觉得很有趣便直接笑了出来，结果换来基尔伯特反应过来的气恼大叫。

轻轨来了，伊万牵着基尔伯特走上箱型车厢，座位意外地不难找到。他们并肩而坐，伊万的眼神在窗外流连，基尔伯特打了哈欠舒服地靠在椅背上休息。远处有高耸的钟楼俯瞰活力十足的尼斯城镇。随着轨道的推移伊万和基尔伯特穿越高低起伏的意大利风情小巷，旧城区的老建筑在街道两旁互相对看，用百年的时光酝酿横亘古老的艺术智慧。列车缓驰途中基尔伯特的脑袋靠上了伊万的肩膀，俄国人从干净的玻璃窗看到他满怀困意的倒映脸庞，他轻声唤：「基尔？」只得到对方浅浅的呼吸声，耀眼温暖的阳光在下午的休闲时光里慢慢向西移动，在车厢里缓缓改变照射的位置与角度。

他们在珍梅德森站下车，特地绕了一圈附近的广场。基尔伯特擦掉口水后仿佛忘了一切，伊万也只是微笑地跟在他后面，不时拉动他的手让他避开即将碰撞的障碍物。「马赛纳广场！」基尔伯特大叫。「本大爷最喜欢这里的风，因为有喷泉所以比较凉。弗朗说广场上有阿波罗雕像，但本大爷从没摸到雕像，伊万！你帮我和它拍张帅气的照吧，本大爷就算看不见也要和弗朗那家伙炫耀一下。」雕像就在喷泉之上，伊万顺从地用手机拍摄几张照片，基尔伯特跑过来时脚步有点不稳，伊万上前快走几步让他跌进自己的怀抱。他低头拂开他汗湿的浏海，告诉他太阳要下山了，为了安全他得送他回餐馆，基尔伯特双手紧抓伊万的衣角用力摇头，呆滞一会儿，他说本大爷想看夕阳，陪我吧！

 

 

陪我吧。他们一路走过珍梅德森大道两侧五光十色的名牌橱柜，并且穿越豪华别墅之间的间隙完美修剪的草坪，英国人步行大道在他们眼前铺展开来，恰巧平行于远方逐渐染成金黄的天空与海洋交界线。伊万以为什么也看不见的基尔伯特只是想吹海风，对方却兴致昂然地拉着他走上沙滩，砂砾一点也不柔软，夕阳也是在相反的方向逐渐向西方沉沦，但基尔伯特瞪大鲜红眼睛凝视海面，小声兴奋地喃喃海边的夕阳果然好看，伊万在他身后注视那个背影，天空从一开始靛紫橘的混杂最后归于一片黑暗，阴冷的水气随着夜风黏附在两人脸上。他脱下大衣，披上还在赞美夕阳的基尔伯特肩膀说：「对啊，尼斯的落日是我看过最美的了。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 或许会有后续一篇肉。
> 
> 1.西班牙谚语：A cada chancho (puerco) le llega su San Martín. 每头猪都有自己的圣马丁（该来的总会来），安东尼奥似乎对两人相牵的手误会了什么


End file.
